Wahre Worte
by PunkPirat
Summary: Ein kleiner One Shot inklusive eines Songs, lest selbst... Es geht um das Ende zwischen Ron und Hermines Beziehung. R&R!


_Ähem, also, ich hatte da (mal wieder? na ja, so oft ist das auch nicht ) eine Idee für eine Fanfiction. Also, es ist eher ein One Shot gekreuzt mit einer Songfic, aber lest selbst..._

_Und Ronsreallove: Sorry, dass ich dich nicht hab lesen lassen, aber ich musste das so schnell wie möglich online stellen ;)..._

„Hey Ron, das war echt super!", rief Harry, kam auf ihn zugerannt und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. Ron strahlte und ließ sich von den anderen Gryffindors feiern, die nun einer nach dem andern auf ihn zu kamen und ihm gratulierten. Heute war Rons erstes Quidditchspiel seit mehreren Monaten gewesen. Er hatte seit langen nicht spielen können, da er eine seltene Krankheit gehabt hatte, die er aber nun nach 3-monatiger Behandlung von Ärzten aus dem St. Mungo Hospital endlich losgeworden war.

„Ey Alter, dafür, dass du 3 Monate nicht mehr auf dem Besen gesessen hast, warst du echt spitzen klasse! Dein bestes Spiel überhaupt, würde ich sagen", rief Dean Thomas über die anderen Gryffindors hinweg, die ihm gratulierten.

„Danke!", sagte er immer wieder und konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Er hatte es geschafft! Endlich wieder Quidditch. Da kam auch schon seine Freundin Hermine auf ihn zu.

„He Ron, gut gespielt" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er sah sie glücklich an und bemerkte, dass ihr Blick seltsam abwesend war. Anscheinend war sie mit den Gedanken woanders. Doch da Ron so euphorisch gefeiert wurde, wollte er jetzt nichts von Problemen wissen, nein, er wollte einfach nur mal im Mittelpunkt stehen. Er hatte zwar nicht den Goldenen Schnatz gefangen, das war Harry gewesen, aber er hatte nicht ein einziges Tor reingelassen. Das hatte vorher noch kein Hüter des Gryffindorteams geschafft, und da war Ron sehr stolz drauf. Vor allem weil er es den dummen Slytherins nun endlich mal gezeigt hatte.

„Lass uns gerade duschen gehen, danach können wir weiterfeiern. Die anderen haben eine kleine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbereitet", sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Ja, okay", antwortete Ron und sehnte sich plötzlich nach einer kalten Dusche, nach der er wieder frisch sein würde. Sie sagten den anderen Gryffindors bescheid und gingen hoch ins Schloss.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie mit ihren Mitschülern bei Butterbier und Musik von den „Schwestern des Schicksals" im Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich feiern. Doch etwas fiel Ron den ganzen Abend nicht auf.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag. Ron schlief sehr gut, wachte aber schon gegen halb neun mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen wieder auf. Er zog sich rasch an, wobei die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den Schlafsaal krochen von draußen ein lauer Herbstwind zu hören war. Harry weckte er nicht, da er es dafür noch zu früh hielt. Schließlich waren sie am Abend davor erst um zwei Uhr ins Bett gegangen.

Die Große Halle war wie ausgestorben, nur vereinzelt kauten Schüler an ihren Toasts. Überrascht sah Ron, dass seine Freundin Hermine eine von ihnen war. Er schnappte sich ein Brötchen und gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und küsste sie glatt auf den Mund, obwohl sie gerade ein Stück Marmeladenbrötchen kaute. Nun hatte er einen ganz roten Mund. Hermine lächelte schwach und irgendwie... na ja... gequält.

„Morgen", nuschelte sie, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen. Nun bemerkte Ron, dass er sie das letzte Mal auf dem Quidditchfeld gesehen hatte.

„Wo warst du eigentlich gestern?", fragte er sie.

„Wo soll ich gewesen sein? Beim Quidditchspiel", antwortete sie ihrem Teller.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Danach. Warum warst du nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und hast mit uns gefeiert?", hakte er nach.

„Mein Gott, Ronald, ich war müde! Ich hatte keine Lust mehr!", brauste sie auf und sah ihm das erste Mal in die Augen. Böse funkelte sie ihn an.

„He, so war das doch nicht gemeint!"

„Dann frag auch nicht so blöd!" Hermine sprang auf und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Verdutzt und verärgert zugleich sah Ron ihr hinterher. Im selben Moment kam Harry durch die großen Türen und wurde von Hermine fast über den Haufen gerannt. Überrascht blicke auch er ihr hinterher. Dann kam er zu Ron.

„Was ist denn mit der los? Hab ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Harry. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Junge, du musst doch wissen, ob du dich mit ihr gestritten hast!"

„Das war ganz komisch, ich hab sie nur gefragt, wo sie gestern war, da hat sie total rumgezickt und ist abgehauen."

„Mädchen."

Ron bekam Hermine den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Doch als er abends noch einmal auf der Toilette war und gerade wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren wollte, wurde er von ihr abgefangen. Sie trug eine graue Schlabberhose und einen rosa Pulli. Außerdem waren ihre Haare noch krauseliger als sonst und ihre Augen sahen seltsam verquollen aus.

„Hermine, um Himmels Willen, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

Hermine schniefte einmal, dann schien sie sich zu fassen. Traurig sah sie Ron in die Augen.

„Ron... Also... Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Ja? Worüber denn?"

„Ron, kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Ron sah sie fragend an und bemerkte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er wollte sie umarmen, doch sie wich zurück. „Über uns! Ronald, ich habe über uns nachgedacht! Und... und... bitte, mir tut es mehr weh, als dir! Ich habe festgestellt, dass... ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

Da stand sie da. Hermine sah Ron mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck an und gleichzeitig wirkte sie, als ob sie eine große Last losgeworden wäre. Ron begriff gar nicht, was sie gesagt hatte. Ganz langsam, wie Wachs, der von einer Kerle perlt, drangen Hermines Worte in sein Bewusstsein. Nein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„A-aber... Wie... Warum?", stotterte er.

„Du warst jetzt drei Monate im Krankenhaus. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über wegen der Schule nicht besuchen dürfen. Natürlich habe ich dich vermisst, aber _freundschaftlich_, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Oh, es tut mir so Leid!"

Ron stammelte irgendwas und das einzige, was er hervorbrachte, war „Und jetzt?". Hermine seufzte schwer wie eine alte Frau. „Ich möchte, dass wir uns trennen. Es ist vorbei."

WUMM. Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Betäubt stand Ron vor seiner Freundin – vor seiner ehemaligen Freundin. Wie konnte sie ihm das antun? Warum lies sie ihn einfach allein?

„Bitte, ich möchte, dass wir Freunde bleiben...!", flehte Hermine und eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. Ron starrte sie ausdruckslos an, drehte sich um und rannte los. Weg von Hermine. In den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hoch in den Schlafsaal. Die anderen waren fast alle in der Bibliothek zum Hausaufgaben machen, nur vier Schülerinnen, die er nicht kannte, saßen am Kamin und schauten ihn verdutzt an, als er vom Portraitloch zu den Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal rannte. Schnell stürmte er die Treppen hoch in den Schlafsaal, wo er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Niemand anderes war da, als Ron seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Hermine hatte ihn verlassen. Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr. Warum? WARUM? War er ihr zu schlecht? Hatte er sie jemals schlecht behandelt? Er hatte sie immer geliebt. Seit dem ersten Schultag, seit ihrer Begegnung bei King's Cross. Es vergingen Minuten, es vergingen ewige, verdammt einsame Minuten. Draußen hatte es zu regnen begonnen und es klopfte leise an die Fenster. Das Rauschen der Bäume im Herbstwind war zu hören.

Und während all dies geschah, womöglich irgendwo ein sich küssendes Paar glücklich im Regen stand, lag Ron auf seinem Bett und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Herz. Wie sollte er ohne Hermine weiterleben? Klar würde er das hinbekommen, ABER WIE? Ron drehte sich auf seinem Bett um; das Kissen war klitschnass, da fiel im dieses komische Gerät von Dean Thomas in die Augen. Er nannte es „Discman", man konnte damit angeblich Musik hören. „Wie soll das hier in Hogwarts gehen? Hier spielen doch alle elektrischen Geräte verrückt", hatte Ron gefragt und Dean hatte gezwinkert und mit dem Zauberstab auf den Discman gedeutet. „Der ist extra verzaubert. Ohne Elektronik. Tipp ihn einfach mit dem Zauberstab an und schon läuft er", hatte Dean geantwortet.

Lustlos stand Ron auf und nahm den Discman, um sich abzulenken. Mit ihm setzte er sich auf sein zerwühltes Bett und tippte ihn mit dem Zauberstab an. „Ich hör ja gar nichts", dachte Ron verwundert. Er drückte auf den Knöpfen herum, bis er den Kopfhörer bemerkte, den Dean an den Discman geklemmt hatte. Ron setzte ihn auf.

Es ist vorbei und der Himmel ist schwarz, weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint 

_Es ist vorbei, doch ich hoffe, dass das, was uns trennte, und wieder vereint_

_Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gut machen können_

_Es ist vorbei – wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich vor meine Leben wegrennen_

_Würd die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren,_

_Meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren_

_Ich will so kalt sein, dass alle erfrieren_

_Will mich nie mehr verlieben, um nie mehr zu verlieren_

_Es dauert noch, bis ich begreife, was das heißt:_

_Es ist vorbei, ich weiß nicht, warum – sag mir was hab ich falsch gemacht_

_Es vorbei, du hast mein Herz zerfetzt und dir gar nichts dabei gedacht_

_Du bist so grausam, darum liebe ich dich_

_Obwohl ich doch weiß, dass du nicht gut bist für mich_

_Meine Gefühle sind an und für sich_

_Lächerlich einfach – und einfach lächerlich_

_Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das eine kreist:_

_Es ist vorbei_

_Es ist vorbei und idiotischerweise will ich immer noch bei dir sein_

_Es ist vorbei – und ich will nicht begreifen, jeder Mensch ist für immer allein_

_Liebe ist nur ein Traum, eine Idee und nicht mehr_

_Tief im Inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer_

_Es heißt, dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär_

_Doch warum tut es so weh und warum ist es so schwer_

_Ich lasse dich gehen, auch wenn es mich zerreißt_

_Es ist vorbei_

_Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können._

Und während Ron auf dem Bett lag und diesen Song hörte, dachte er „Wieso weiß dieser Sänger, was ich fühle?" und schlief ein.

Das war's dann auch schon wieder mit meiner „kleinen Idee". Ich hoffe, ihr findet die FF gut und wenn nicht, dann könnt ihr mir trotzdem reviewn, ich bin für Kritik sehr offen.

_Und: Der Song heißt „Nichts in der Welt" und ist von meiner persönlichen Lieblingsband „Die Ärzte". Wer ihn nicht kennt, aber gerne hören, bzw. sehen möchte: geht einfach auf __www.viva.tv__, von da aus auf „Webclips", „Die Ärzte" und dann auf „Nichts in der Welt". _


End file.
